We propose the following three specific aims to enhance our human research protection program for the research community at Rhode Island Hospital, The Miriam Hospital, Newport Hospital and Bradley Hospital. The research community includes our IRB members, principal investigators, support personnel for research involving humans, i.e. nurses, research coordinators and research assistants, and the administrative staff that provides support and oversight of human subject protection. Our partner institutions are Women and Infants' Hospital and Butler Hospital. The first aim of our proposal is to create and conduct a series of seminars focused on special human subjects research topics. Open to all interested researchers in the Rhode Island and nearby Massachusetts region, the seminars will be hosted by Lifespan members and faculty from our cooperating institutions, Women and Infants' Hospital and Butler Hospital. Our second aim is to continue to improve our Lifespan IRB Access database and its' functionality. We propose, with the aid of our consultant, to automate 1RB approval letters and refine the continuing review recordkeeping. Our third aim will support ongoing technical improvements in the conduct of the IRB meetings, by providing teleconferencing support to our Statewide Lifespan campuses.